Journals
by Luchia13
Summary: The G-boys' journal entries for their therapist. Oh, dear. Rated for angry Duo, and eventual yaoi. COMPLETE!
1. Entry 1

A/N: This is just me, once again, being a naughty little procrastinator. Now, to explain this. Our poor G-boys are sent to a therapist after the war, and they have 'homework' each night or so, which is to write about something or other. This is their homework, NOT letters to actual people or something like that. OK. On with the story!

Warnings: Profanity, yaoi hinting, and all-around naughty, pissed-off Duo.

Disclaimer: I don't own the boys.

-------

Journals

Entry 1

-------

This is being written so others may evaluate my emotional and psychological well-being. I have been instructed to report about one event in the last twenty-four hours that has caused me irritation, and how I reacted. Then, I am to explain why I reacted as such.

The most recent of these events would be when Duo Maxwell stole my laptop and wrote, "I love Relena" over the cover in pink sparkles and glue, along with several X's and O's, which I have yet to identify as any known code. My reaction was to grab my gun and chase 02 around the grounds of our house until dinner, which was approximately thirty-eight minutes. This is a normal exercise in my day.

My reaction was this for two reasons. The first, is that Duo stole my things without asking. The second, is that it had "I love Relena" written on it. All he had to do was ask for the laptop. I would have said no, and the discussion would be completed. What truly distresses me is the fact that Duo never lies, but wrote "I love Relena". I find this an interesting, yet disturbing paradox, as he either loves Relena, or believes I do.

I am under the belief it is the second. I shall have to correct this.

01

-------

Dear Journal,

Hello! My name is Quatre Rabera Winner. I have twenty-nine sisters, and both my parents are now dead, along with one of my sisters, Iria. I was brought up in a pacifist family, but my own ideals have led me to where I am today. I live in one of my mansions with the others (Heero, Duo, Trowa, and Wufei), and am the head of Winner Enterprises.

I guess I should get on to my assignment, now that I've introduced myself.

One thing that upset me today was when Trowa was the only person to show up for my breakfast. I know I'm not the best cook, but I am much better than during the war. But, it did give me time with just Trowa.

And, I guess I should say that in here too. I am in love with Trowa Barton, another boy. Is that strange? I can't really tell.

Anyway, I cooked for both of us, and then we both went out golfing. Trowa's a horrible golfer, so it was very enjoyable. But, I guess that means it didn't really upset me that much. Oh well. I'm used to it. Wufei was already out, anyway, and Heero was working, and Duo...he's dangerous before eleven.

I think I need to talk to the groundskeeper concerning the golf course. It seems strange that I have a golf course and didn't know about it until last night.

I have to go, Duo's stolen Heero's laptop again, and we're all out of pink glue.

Sincerely,

Quatre

------

Something that upset me today was when Wufei tried to get some explosives for the therapist's house. Three times. I stopped him, because blowing people up is not a good thing to do for no real reason. Wufei needs the therapy. I think we're all fine, except him.

(Note to self: Take Quatre golfing more. Hip-swivels when he swings.)

------

Injustice!

Threatening to take my Nataku away if I fail to attend that onna's sessions will not go unpunished! That is what upset me. Nataku is MINE!

Trowa stopped me from getting the explosives out of the shed three times. That also upset me. He's stronger than he looks, but if I'd had my katana...I reacted as such because NOBODY takes my Nataku!

It is only just and honorable that I avenge this wrong by exploding the therapist onna. Maxell is considering collaboration, as well.

One day, onna. One day.

Chang Wufei

(Call me Wu-man, and I'll slice your tongue in half.)

------

Therapist Bitch,

Hi. I sure as hell aren't going to talk to you, so you can just shove this paper into a rocket launcher and shove THAT up your butt, since it'll be pretty damn easy to put just a wad of it. I mean, you've probably got lots of practice what with shoving a stick up there every night. God knows you sure as hell ain't getting anything else shoved into you, Fish-face. I bet even the vibrators run.

Something that pissed me off today? You. Reaction? Plotting to help Wufei blow you up. Oh, yes. Part of the Save Us From The Ugly Thing movement. Why'd I react this way? Why the fuck not?

And you know something else? You're wrong. About everything. I don't care if he loves me. I don't care if I love him. He likes the Pink Bitch, anyway. So shut up, or I'll MAKE you shut up. And I do NOT lie.

Duo

-------

A/N: And there's the first few. Hooray! Now, I'm going back to my homework! Not hooray. If you like it, please review and say so. Thanks for reading!


	2. Entry 2

A/N: And the second batch! Hooray. Explanation's on ch. 1, so go back for that. And, their entries are deviating because the sessions are deviating. And why am I doing this? It's like doing little one-shots all together in a followable way. And if they seem to suddenly go off in a different direction, it's cause they're switching the question put to them.

Warnings: Same as before, except Duo's not as pissed off this time. Little angsty this time, though. Oops. Also, mild Relena bashing. (But, hey, who doesn't want to kill her?)

Disclaimer: I still don't own them.

----

Journals

Entry 2

----

Emotions are something I have never been skilled at. In fact, it is my weakest skill. I have been trained to be emotionless, and so I am.

Now that the war is over, I should be able to express myself more. However, all my life, emotions were a hindrance to the mission, and were therefore pushed aside, or below, or however far away as I could put them.

I was instructed to consider my relationships to both Relena Peacecraft and Duo Maxwell in particular. I am to write down whatever I feel; this is supposedly a 'release' activity.

Relena is innocent. She is also what Quatre calls 'clingy', although Duo prefers the statement 'pink stalker psycho bitch'. I'm fairly sure that's how he phrases it. Relena has many responsibilities, yet somehow makes time to converse with me. I am not someone to be called a conversationalist. Therefore, she values my company greatly, although I have yet to see any motive for doing so.

I do not love her. I believe she is a valued friend, but I do not see anything further in our relationship.

Duo is anything but innocent. He's loud, cheerful, playful, and interesting. I find him fascinating, although at times annoying. Duo is my best friend, and we care about each other. I told him yesterday I don't love Relena, and he was silent. A silent Duo is always a bad sign, since although he acts like a complete idiot, he's a genius, just like the rest of us.

If there was ever an extreme emotion through me, it would be centralized around Duo. Everything about him is extreme. He confuses me.

I believe investigation is in order.

01(crossed out) Heero

----

Dear Journal,

Hello again! Today, I'm supposed to write about my relationship to the other guys.

I'll start with Heero. He's always been a little cold, but we understand each other mostly. A few days ago, we almost had a conversation over breakfast, even though it was about security for the mansion. He's always been work-oriented, and Duo's there to help him loosen up, even if it's by playing jokes on him.

Which, I guess, leads to Duo. Duo and I are very good friends, and we play video games together a lot. He's like a big brother to me. I've never had a big brother, just lots of sisters. It's entertaining to see how he tries to get Trowa and I together, and still seem innocent.

Trowa...I'd say our relationship is warming up. I hugged him yesterday while we were reading! Duo had burned my chair, and so I ended up sitting on his lap, and when I was about to fall off he caught me. It was so sweet of him. Yes, I know I'm a silly, hopeless romantic, but I swear my face has never been redder. Our faces were so close...

Onto Wufei. He's always been the solitary one, and I think that's just his nature. We have lots of great discussions on literature; I'd never thought he was so well-learned. He's at a hermit stage, though, and the only things to draw him out are work, food, and yelling at Duo. I respect that, though. He's got a lot to think about, after all.

Well, I'll write soon. Duo's yelling again.

Sincerely,

Quatre

-----

I'll admit, I like Quatre. In more than a friend way. He's beautiful, and even though he's a pilot, just like me, he still seems pure. He's a tragic butterfly, and I love him for it.

I almost kissed him, but I'm still too nervous to tell him how I feel.

Catherine's my sister, biological or not. I would never, ever kiss her.

Trowa

-----

I love Nataku, and always will love Nataku. She will never truly be gone as long as Shenlong's with me. Her death was honorable, but unfair. I should have died in her place.

I do not wish to discuss this further.

Wufei

----

Why the hell do you want me to do this? If you're as good as you say, you should already know. But, hell, if it's therapy and gets you off my ass, I might as well try.

First, Heero. He's fine, smart, and good lord is his glare sexy. I'm not gay or anything...I think...but, hey, I've seen him in the shower, and let me tell you, he isn't missing a damn thing. They call him the perfect soldier for a reason. And, no it's not just physical, but I'm not going to go all psychoanalysis on that. Heero's just too damn perfect. I just want to...I don't know! I just wanna cuddle, I guess. Cuddle and talk, and then go on to more enjoyable activities.

Wanna hear the weird thing that happened? He told me he doesn't love Relena. I mean, at first, I was thinking it was a hint, you know, as in "I'm single and sexy", but Heero isn't exactly Mr. Subtle. He knows I don't say Pink Bitch in a sweet way. He's dense, not stupid.

Alright, enough Heero. Now, we move on to Hilde, just like you wanted.

Hilde? She's cute. She's sweet, and all that, but she's not Heero. I mean, if she asked me out, and there was not Heero, I'd go. But, when you're sleeping in the same room with a guy you dream about every night, watching his eyelids flut

oh shit this is bad i can't oh shit shit shit

You are in deep trouble, therapist lady.

Duo

----

A/N: And we're done with their second entries! Not as funny; sorry 'bout that, but it gets better. If you don't get Duo's little cut-and-cuss, just wait. Special thanks to Tyrne J and Memeal for reviewing!


	3. Entry 3

A/N: And the third comes! Alrighty, if you're confused, explanations can be found on the previous chapters. I'm thinking of putting in some sort of group counseling session in a couple of chapters, after a bit more of the angsty realization stuff. Yeah. Okay, onto warnings and story!

Heero and Duo are talking about family, and the others are talking 'bout their jobs. K? K.

Warnings: Same as usual. Little bit of yaoi, little bit of angst...like I said. The usual.

Disclaimer: STILL not mine.

----

Journals

Entry 3

----

My parents have been absent all my life. I am an orphan. I never had a mother.

If I had a father, it would have been Odin Lowe. Although not the average, respectable man most father figures are intended to be, I spent most of my young life with him. He was not caring, but at times was sincere or concerned about my well-being. We were partners in assassination, and he taught me everything he could.

After he died, I met J. He is nothing to me. Was nothing to me. J was a scientist, and I was his willing lab rat. I was willing, because I had nowhere else to go.

Now that J is dead, I take care of myself. I like to think so, at least. The others worry about me, particularly Duo. If I had a family, it would be them. We're brothers.

Except Duo. I feel something more than friendship towards him, I think. I have been attempting my investigation, but as previously stated, emotions are my weakest area. It seems the closer I become to the answer, the more questions appear.

However, I do know for certain he turns my brain to gravy when he looks at me in that way he's developed. Maybe violet is my favorite color.

In all sincerity, he has been capable of turning my brain to gravy for quite some time. However, he seems to be more affective recently.

Heero

----

Dear Journal,

Good afternoon! Today, I am supposed to share information about my job and career, and a little more about Trowa. Honestly, I'm more than happy to oblige with my current Trowa fantasies, but onto my work.

My job is actually pretty simple. I sit at my big desk with two computers, which rise out of the top of my desk, and fire people. Sometimes I also make important decisions, such as what competitor to buy out or what new factory to build. But, mostly it's firing people. The Manganacs are security, and my sisters do the rest of the management.

I think most people would find it extremely stressful, but I always make sure to drink lots of tea and always go straight home at seven. I never work overtime, and weekends are strictly left to my friends. I still manage to get stressed, but less than most people would.

I really consider them my immediate family; well, most of them. Duo and Heero are my brothers, and Wufei's more like a grumpy uncle than anything else. Trowa would be the friendly next-door-neighbor that I can see straight into his room's window-

Anyway, I'm still in love with Trowa. We hugged again, and this time Duo didn't even have to burn his chair! I came home stressed, and he gave me a hug! I was about ready to kiss him again, but then he went off to play with his lions.

I'm beginning to think he's avoiding me...

Well, Duo's running around again. I'd better go find out what happened now.

Sincerely,

Quatre

----

My job is to tame lions. Really they're already tame, all you have to do is not be afraid and play with them. Lions are just big kittens inside. It's not frightening to get daggers thrown at me by my sister, either. It's probably because I'm not afraid of dying, but I also trust her. Besides, we've done it lots before.

I'm trying so hard to tell Quatre. It's just...he's scary when he's excited. Cute, but scary. One time, I hugged him, and he almost squeezed me to death.

We went golfing again. Still very entertaining.

----

I work at the local library, since it gives me time to read all I want and is quiet. I am very fond of my "Silence" sign, even though Maxwell laughs when I put on my glasses. I just whack him with my book, then.

I like my job. It's an honorable, non-profit establishment, although they are not the most well-funded library. They also wouldn't permit me to take my katana inside with me, but that is just. A tool of war is not something to take in a place of peace and learning.

I am still upset about the girl who keeps hitting on me. She just won't listen when I point to my "Silence" sign, and giggles all the time. Baka onna...She does look cute, though.

What? No! She doesn't. She's annoying, and only sixteen.

Wait. Injustice! She is a younger sixteen than I.

I refuse to write more. I'll just end up whacking myself in the forehead again.

Wufei

----

God, I'm an idiot.

Why the hell am I still doing this thing? I'm just gonna end up falling in love with Rashid or something next. This is stupid. Shit, I'm the stupid thing. How the hell could I have not known?! Am I Mr. Denial or something? Damn it, I'm just gonna talk about my family and get this over with, and then I'm gonna go run outside and make myself happy by saying Wufei's looking girly and turning his hair pink. He's fun.

Anyway, family, right? Well, I never really had a family. I'm a nameless orphan boy. Turned out great, didn't I? So, first family I had would probably be the gang. You know, Solo and them. I already told you that story, so we can skip to the Maxwell Church. I told you about them already, too. God, it hurts to just write their names down. Solo, Father Maxwell, Sister Helen. I'm gonna stop there.

Bluntly, they're dead, but you already knew all that. So, skipping to me, the sweepers, G, and 'Scythe. We aren't really family, although we kinda got a mafia thing going on. 'Scythes just a part of me, really. I'm glad I didn't have to blow him up again. He's cool. Just like me.

So, my real family's the guys, I guess. Quatre's definitely mom. No, wait, I think Trowa'd be mom. Would that make Quatre my dad? Weird...nah, if I'm calling anybody my Daddy, it would definitely be

ANYWAY, Quatre's my brother, Trowa's another brother, Wufei's yet another brother, and Heero...let's avoid that some more, ne? If I can't be Mr. Denial anymore, I can sure as hell manage Mr. Avoidance. Run, hide. Oh shit, I hope nobody asks me...

Damn me and my kick-ass motto.

I'm gonna go work on Operation Pink Wufei. That'll definitely get my brain off that sexy thing lounging on the couch. Oh, he looks so good. Dear lord, shoot me now.

Pink Wufei! Pink Wufei! No more naughty Heero thoughts!

I better go get an angry Chinese boy to chase me around, before I do something I'll regret.

Duo

----

A/N: The End! Nah, there'll be more, of course. I just really didn't want to do the normal Duo 'waaahh, everyone's dead' angst. So, expect more soon. For my Lateness apologies, see my other story. K, bye!

Thanks to Duo-23, Memeal, Tyrne J, and Regina (as always, a pleasure to hear from you) for reviewing ever so lovely-like.

Thanks for reading! Please, please review!


	4. Entry 4

A/N: Entry 4! (Does a little dance) These are so fun. This time, the guys were all told to free-write. So, they did. Enjoy!

Warnings: Yaoi, angst, profanity, and it's 1x2x1, 3x4 time!!

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em. Obviously.

Journals

Entry 4

Therapist Person (I didn't call you a bitch this time! HA!),

Well, damn. Uhh, hey, it's me Duo. I'm doing this for the both of us, since...eheheh, how to phrase this? We, ah, resolved our differences.

What he means to say is right now we're sitting in bed together. After further contemplation, I realized my affection for him. We've been keithy g drrraasaaddassgss

Too much information. So, yeah. We're just fine now. I don't think I'm going to give Hee-babe the laptop back...he's a little too blunt, if you know what I mean. I love him, he loves me...I'm SOOO happy! And, I'm not one to kiss and tell, but oh my god is he good. Oh, yeah. REALLY good. And now he's smirking over my shoulder. Well, someone had to say it. Must be all that training. : D Aww, now he's glaring. So cute!

He wants to write now, so I'll be back in a bit! BYE!!!

...hn. I would just like to thank you for helping me. I have never had a fondness for therapists, but you did your job will, despite constant death threats and a dislike I'm sure we all share for most in your profession. Also, your help in the confusion that is Duo is much appreciated. This will be my last journal entry, as although I have a considerable amount of pent-up rage and an anti-social personality, my largest psychological difficulties have been repaired.

Ehm, let me just say, Heero is not a robot, no matter how much he wants to be. I'm not gonna thank you, but I'll say you did your job good. Well. Your job well. That's correct grammar! YAY! And Heero's giving me a strange look again. He's SO CUTE!! AAA! And he's mine! Take that, pink bitch! Hahaha!

Oh! About Relena! Apparently, she and Dorothy got hooked up! WTF? All this time, hanging on my man, and she's a lesbian??? Women... Yelling at you to kill them one minute, and all over Treize's cousin the next. Freaky. Well, they are kinda best friends, and it means she isn't gonna be calling Hee-chan at three in the morning any more. That was really annoying.

Oh, hey, Wuffles is acting really, really weird since I dyed his hair pink. I mean, more than usual. Sure, he chased me around and all that fun shit, but after he got the dye out (it was only temporary; I'm not THAT mean!) he went back to work, and since then he's been blushing every time I'm holding a pencil. Or anyone, for that matter. Freaky...

Alright, well, I'm done with you too. We just have that group session left, right? Cool. I'm gonna get Trowa and Quatre to finally kiss. That's getting really, really annoying. Since Trowa left for a day, they've been avoiding each other. I'm thinking there was some janitor closet action or something. And Heero's tickling me!

Alright, now that I've kissed him into submission, I can keep going. See, I'm thinking janitor closet, 'cuz last night WE went in there, and it was NOT the normal janitor closet clean. So, we went into the wood shed instead! So fun.

Well, we've got a date with a broom closet at a strip club. BYE!!

Duo AND Heero

(HE'S SO CUTE!!!)

Dear Journal,

Well, hello again. I'm sorry I'm not in too cheery of a mood today...things were going so well, too. I'm rather confused, I'll admit.

I ought to start at the beginning then, shouldn't I? Well, Trowa was going to go visit Catherine a couple of days ago, so I went to say goodbye. I was driving him to the airport, and our conversation was going well as always. He's so smart.

Anyway, we got to the airport, and he was about to leave. Like usual (nowadays, at least), I gave him a hug. So, he's getting out of the limo, and I say, "Bye, Trowa! I love you!" We both freeze, and I slap a hand over my mouth so hard I bit my tongue. His eyes were huge, and gorgeous as always. He just looked at me for a moment, and then said, "You love me?" I was getting desperate, but figured I should be honest, so I just nodded really, really slowly.

And then, Trowa climbs back into the car, closes the door, and tells the driver to go back to the mansion. I'm preoccupied with staring straight at my hands, so I don't see when his arm snakes around my shoulders. Before I know it, we're back at the mansion, and I shuffle in with him. Well, Trowa never shuffles. He's always so elegant...

So, before I could really tell what was going on, we were kissing all over the house. I think we even made a stop in the janitor's closet, it was so insane. And then, after a while, Wufei came storming into the house, which knocked us back into the real world. So, Trowa rushed off with his shirt half-on, and I just sat on the couch, completely dazed. It was only after Wufei began one of his justice rants that I really realized what had happened.

When Trowa came back, he started to avoid me. I wish he'd just talk to me...

I'm sorry I can't be happier today. I need some tea.

Regretful,

Quatre

Damn that woman and her provocative pencil...

I am at a loss for words at the horror that has befallen me at work. As if it isn't bad enough at home, with these hormonal idiots running around, but it has to affect that damn onna and her chewing habits! God, I wouldn't be surprised to find out Duo and Heero had tried out every single bed in the mansion.

Let me repeat that. I am at a loss for words at the horror that has befallen me.

It was simple enough to begin with...The onna came in at her usual time (4:37), and instead of actually pretending to study for a few minutes, came straight over to me. She gave me one of those "looks"- you know what I mean!- and then...Ugh.

Injustice.

I have hereby banned pencil chewing from my sight. Why do people lick the damn lead anyway?! Baka onna! I had to leave the library, it was so bad. She was just laughing when I stormed out the door. Damn woman.

I will now break every pencil I see. They're a stupid invention, too. The pen is far mightier.

Wufei

I already know I'm an idiot. It just scared me. I lost control, and I felt like I was almost taking advantage of Quatre. I love him, but now I feel guilty every time I look at him. So, I just leave the room.

I have to go buy more pencils. My trip to see Catherine went well. She's looking well, as always.

A/N: And that's the 4th entries. Next chapter (AKA the last!) is the group session. Hooray! Thanks to:

Memeal, Pixie ala Mode, and RikoRishodeathangeloflight (3 times, too!)

for reviewing. Thanks for reading! Please review!


	5. Group Therapy

A/N: Hiya, and welcome to the Group Session/ Last Chapter of Journals! Why didn't I have this up way earlier? I've been working on other things, and I always procrastinate on the last chapter.

Warnings: the usual. Some Relena Bashing, and all that. 3x4 fluff.

Disclaimer: I do not own the boys. Yet.

Journals

Group Session/ Entry 5

**Duo:** ...ure this thing's on?

**Counselor:** If the red light's on, it's working. And the red light's on. This is the audio recording of the Group Therapy Session for Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Quatre Rabera Winner, and Chang Wufei. Now, let's start.

**Duo:** It's about time. I was thinking we'd come for no reason. Well, I don't have any counseling things left to do snicker. Obviously.

**Counselor:** Speaking of which, would you please get off Heero? I think it's distracting the others.

**Quatre:** I'm not distracted by it.

**Wufei**: I am! Get off Yuy! It's bad enough I can hear you two through the wall, but I don't want to see it too!

**Duo:** Is it my fault you didn't move into a different room? I mean, we live in a freakin' mansion!

**Heero:** ...This will only take a few minutes?

**Counselor:** Yes.

****loud thudding noise

**Duo: **Heeeeerroooooo! All you had to do was ask!

**Heero:** ...that was more fun.

**Duo:** He said fun! YAAAY!

thudding

**Wufei:** STOP BOUNCING ON YUY!

**Duo:** You're just mad 'cuz you aren't getting any.

**Wufei**: Baka Maxwell!

crashing

**Counselor:** Gentlemen! Stop breaking my furniture! Good lord...Boys! Stop it!

gun fires

glass breaking

**Counselor:** ...was the gun really necessary?

**Trowa, Heero, Quatre:** Yes.

**Quatre:** You have to come prepared when you put those two in the same room.

door opens

**Duo:** Now, did you really have to make me jump out the window?

**Heero:** You need the exercise.

**Duo:** Well, I must be doing my job wrong then...I'll have to fix that...

**Counselor:** DUO! We are here for therapy, not to make out with your boyfriend!

door opens again

**Wufei:** Trowa, do NOT shoot at me!

**Trowa:** It was either shoot you or shoot at you.

**Wufei: **...good choice.

**Counselor:** NOW, down to business! I'm going to do this as quickly as possible. Wufei, what's the problem with this girl in the library?

**Duo:** Whoa! Wufei's got a gal pal! Color me surprised!

**Wufei:** ...muttering Chinese...

**Counselor:** Please, Mr. Chang, so the whole group can hear.

**Wufei:** ...some more muttering, this time NOT Chinese...

**Counselor:** Pardon?

**Wufei:** WE'RE GOING OUT TUESDAY! Damn it woman, get your ears cleaned!

**Quatre:** Well, congratulations!

**Wufei:** ...indiscernible muttering woman, gonna something something...grumble

**Counselor:** I'll just assume that's positive thinking. Now, Trowa, we have some things to discuss- and Duo, please get off Heero again.

**Duo:** (sulkily) I never get to have any fun.

**Heero:** I bought pudding.

**Duo:** YAAAY!!! Slip-slidin' fun!

**Wufei:** Oh dear god!

**Trowa**: nods

**Counselor:** Now, we have some things to discuss...well, I know it's supposed to be group therapy, but would you prefer if the other three left?

**Duo:** Thre-ohhh. Come on, Hee-babe. They can't object to what they can't see.

**Heero:** Hn. (but happy-sounding)

Door opens, closes.

Door opens and closes again.

**Counselor:** Now, I think you have something to say to Quatre.

**Quatre:** It's okay...he doesn't need to say anything...

**Trowa:** You're too polite.

**Quatre:** ...what?

**Trowa:** You shouldn't forgive me.

**Quatre:** It's my fault to begin with! If I hadn't said...you know, THAT, then the whole thing wouldn't have happened.

**Trowa:** Stop being nice for a moment, and think about what you're forgiving.

**Quatre:** I'm...I'm forgiving you...? What's bad about that?

**Trowa:** I took advantage of you.

**Quatre:** Uh...ummm, it was kind of mutual, Trowa...

**Counselor:** I'm going to stop you there-

click

**Trowa:** Get out.

**Quatre:** Trowa! Put the gun down! She's here to help us.

**Trowa:** I don't trust her.

**Quatre:** sigh Trowa, you don't trust anybody.

**Trowa:** I trust you.

**Quatre:** ...really?

**Trowa:** Yes.

thunk

**Quatre:** Oh, Trowa! I love you!

**Trowa:** ...you-you're hurting me...

**Quatre:** Sorry! Now, Miss Counselor, I'm sorry, I'm so excited I seem to have forgotten your name, but would you please leave us alone for a moment? I'm sure Wufei and the others will be more than hospitable outside.

**Counselor:** Wha..whatever you say...

door slams open

(Muted in the background)

**Duo:** No, that's not how you do it! Come on, Wu! Put your tongue into it!

**Counselor:** AAAAAHHHH!!

**Duo:** AAAHHHH!!!

door slams shut

**Trowa:** Quatre...I...I know I'm not the best guy in the world – I mean, we're all pretty screwed up, but...Well, I...I...

pause

**Trowa:** ...I...

**Quatre:** ...you...what?

**Trowa:** I...I...love...you...

thunk

**Quatre:** OH, TROWA! I've loved you FOREVER and EVER!!!

**Trowa:** Ai-air...!

**Quatre:** Sorry! Sorry! Oh, I'm so sorry!

**Trowa:** It's okay. I've loved you for a long time, too...

**Quatre:** Trowa...

**Trowa:** ...Quatre...

door slams open

**Counselor:** AAAAHHHHHHH!!!

**Heero:** Catch her before she goes out the window!

crash

**Duo:** ...oops!

**Wufei:** I am NOT cleaning this up.

**Duo:** Well, technically we could blame you. I mean, it was you who decided to see what we me-awww! They finally hooked up!

**Wufei:** Damn it! Now where can I sleep?

**Heero:** It IS a mansion...

**Duo:** Try the pool house! OOO! We could buy you one of those little speedos and make you pull out all the leaves!

**Wufei:** Maxwell!

click

**Duo:** BWAHAHAHAHA!!!

crash

**Heero:** Watch out for the-

A/N: The end! If you can't tell, they destroyed the recorder. And yes, the counselor did jump out the window. Why? Well, it's not a good story if nobody dies! And hey, she didn't even have a name! ...gimme a break...

Well, thanks for reading! Thanks to:

Memeal!

RikoRishodeathangeloflight!

Bunny!

DarkAngel-Lily (2 times!)!

Duo-23!

Shadi!

Regina!

You guys are great! Thanks for reading, and feel free to review! I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did. HA! Kinky 1x2x1! Gotta love it... Oh, and a special thanks to Regina and DarkAngel-Lily for reviewing; I'd basically forgotten about this...eheheh...oops!


End file.
